Getting the Mystery Machine
by Tomboy-Inc
Summary: Fred is getting his license soon, so the gang decide to raise enough money to by a car for Mystery Inc. by getting a job. Watch as hilarity ensues, as our four favourite teenagers make raising the money, ‘A matter of pride‘.


Getting the Mystery Machine

_Plot- Fred is getting his license soon, so the gang decide to raise enough money to by a car for Mystery Inc. by getting a job. Watch as hilarity ensues, as our four favourite teenagers make raising the money, 'A matter of pride'._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Scooby Doo! Or any of it's characters._

It was a warm summers day, and for four best friends the last day of tenth grade. Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and their dog Scooby Doo all lounged on the grass in their favourite park, resting from passing the Frisbee and Scooby nursing a sore nose after a misjudged jump ending with him face first in the Trees trunk.

"You know, I get my licence at the end of the holidays," announced Fred, deciding it was time for a conversation.

"But, like what's the use if you don't have a Car man?" asked Shaggy, pointing out the obvious.

Fred shifted uncomfortably and said, "Well, I was wondering if you guys would like to help buy one with me. I mean, then it would be the gangs car, and we can use it to get to mysteries instead of begging for lifts, or paying a bus fare."

"Yeah, the amount of money we have had to spend on Buses, and your older brother Fred-"

"It's not my fault he charges so much for a lift to the other side of Coolsvile!" defended Fred, putting his hands into the air submissively.

Velma rolled her eyes, as Shaggy and Daphne laughed, and continued, "We could of already bought a car and petrol for around a year."

"I would love to help man, but there's like slight problem, I'm broke," declared Shaggy, digging in his pockets. "Oh, wait. I have like a quarter, here you go," he said, handing the money over to Fred and receiving a scowl in return. 

"As much as it pains me, I have to agree with Shaggy. I'm broke," sighed Velma.

Daphne sighed and said, "Daddy said that he isn't going to give me money without doing any work for it because he 'wants me to be able to find my own way in the world and that's not going to happen if I run to him for every little thing'. How could he say something like that, I don't run to him for every-" but then Daphne flipped the page of the brochure she was reading and cried excitedly, "Oh my God, I need this dress, look how cute it is. Do you think Daddy will-" she looked at her friends who had began sniggering behind their hands irritably and announced, "This proves nothing."

"Oh yes it does. It proves that action needs to be taken, if not for a Car, then for Daphne's f-future," giggled Velma, resulting in loud laughter from Shaggy, Fred and Scooby. Daphne continued to scowl at all of them.

"Then, like what are we going to do man?" asked Shaggy, recovering from the hilarity first.

Scooby rolled over and sat next to his best friend, and said, "Reah, rot row?"

"I suggest that we get Summer jobs this year. Resulting in us all bringing forth an equal amount of money for a car, and then being able to keep the remainder," suggested Velma.

"Sounds like a good idea," shrugged, Fred. He turned to Daphne, and was surprised to see that she was nodding in agreement to the idea. Shaggy and Scooby were also nodding.

"Then it's decided gang," beamed Fred, clapping his hands together. "Let's split up and find a job, we can meet up tomorrow, um, right here. Are you sure that you will be able to work the whole summer Daphne? It might be hard work," grinned Fred mockingly.

"Oh don't worry Freddy, I think I can handle it. Hey Velma do you want to come and get a job working for my Dad?" asked Daphne, smiling somewhat sinisterly at the guys.

"Definitely," grinned Velma, knowing what Daphne had in mind.

"B-But, your dad will pay you heaps, and he won't make you do hard work," cried Fred outraged. "What are you laughing at Shag? You and me are in the same boat here. They'll have their money in a week and we're going to be slaving around all summer."

With this note the grin slid right off Shaggy's face, and he scowled at Daphne, "What did me and Scoob do to you. Fred was like the one teasing you."

"Oh, thanks pal."

"Your absolutely right Shaggy," announced Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy grinned, but then Daphne continued, "Scooby, do you want to help us this summer?"

"Ro boy, reah!- Ro, Ri'm Raying rith Raggy and Red."

"Well at least Scoob is loyal to us," announced Fred, standing up with Shaggy and Scooby.

"Oh stop being such big babies, you want to be the leaders of the group, prove it," smiled Daphne, watching as all three of her guy friends sulked. "Goodbye boys, we'll see you tomorrow."

"I never said I wanted to be the leader of the group," Shaggy announced meekly, before being marched off by Fred.

"Come on Shag, this is a matter of pride now."

Hello. Please. Please please read and review this story.

Hey, I need to know that you lot want to see more or if it's just an annoying piece of shite that keeps popping up.

R&R _please!!!_

Cya - Tomboy Inc.


End file.
